Pensamientos en la Arena
by The-Writer2012
Summary: AU - Compañeras, sí, compañeras, esa es la palabra perfecta para definir lo que somos, en ella se encierra la lealtad, la pasión, el compromiso, la amistad, el amor, así es somos compañeras más allá de lo físico y lo real.
1. Chapter 1

**PENSAMIENTOS EN LA ARENA**

Ok, ni ONCE o sus personajes me pertenece, se toman prestados por diversión sin ánimo de lucro por unos instantes.

**Esta historia es un UA, bastante alternativo, donde no hay magia, Regina y Emma son compañeras de trabajo con una relación extraña que va más allá de los límites del compañerismo espero que les guste.**

**.**

**Pensamientos en la Arena**

**Capítulo 1**

.

**En alguna cabaña, en alguna playa, a media tarde**

.

Compañeras, sí, compañeras, esa es la palabra perfecta para definir lo que somos, en ella se encierra la lealtad, la pasión, el compromiso, la amistad, el amor, así es somos compañeras más allá de lo físico y lo real.

Cuando se vive en un mundo donde las riendas de tu vida son llevadas por todos menos por ti, cuando no sabes dónde está la verdad y comienza la mentira, cuando ponen trabas invisibles para impedirte seguir avanzando, mi compañera es todo lo que necesito para ver de nuevo la luz en el camino que se ha oscurecido con la única intención de no dejarte ver. Una compañera, es justo lo que necesito ahora, a mí compañera, la única que existe para mí, la única que no se desde cuando existe para mí.

**Dos días atrás**

Llego a casa, enciendo la luz que ilumina la estancia solitaria que me espera, como cada día dejo el abrigo en el perchero y paso directamente a la habitación, la luz del contestador está encendida, activo la grabadora y voy a ponerme algo más cómodo mientras escucho los mensajes.

"Hola es Regina, Ahora no estoy en casa, deje su mensaje"

"Regina es tu madre, ¿dónde has estado?, podrías llamarme para saber si estás bien, llevo días tratando de ubicarte"

Salgo de la habitación algo distraída, era viernes y quería hacer muchas cosas el fin de semana, más bien tenía que pensar en muchas cosas. Lo pensé detenidamente por un momento, sentía que debía irme un par de días, alejarme de la ciudad; algo me decía que podría encontrar respuestas a las constantes interrogantes que últimamente estaban más presentes en la mente y que me quitaban el sueño, pero antes tenía que planear muy bien las cosas para que Emma no comenzara una búsqueda al no encontrarme, quería estar sola, y últimamente gracias a Emma y al trabajo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para mí como ya había ocurrido en repetidas ocasiones. Pero un fin de semana creo sería demasiado poco, un día más, necesito un día o dos más y se exactamente qué debo hacer para conseguirlo; suena a abuso pero mi jefe aunque trate de no demostrarlo siente un gran aprecio por nosotras y es reciproco, no obstante de nuestra parte tampoco lo expresemos muy a menudo. Así que tomo el teléfono y lo llamo, no tarda mucho en contestar.

- Diga – contestó con voz seria.

- Señor, es la Regina Mills, sé que no es una hora adecuada, pero necesito un favor de su parte.

- ¿Está usted bien Regina? ¿Pasó algo?

- No Señor, no pasa nada, debo ausentarme unos días por un asunto familiar y necesito un par de días de licencia.

- Claro, tómese los días que considere necesarios, lo arreglare todo, usted y su compañera, tienen mucho tiempo de vacaciones acumulado, así que no se preocupe.

- Gracias Señor – colgué el teléfono y respiré un poco aliviada.

La parte fácil ha sido superada, sigue la difícil, Emma y mi madre; llamo primero a Emma, preparé una buena serie de excusas para responder a sus preguntas pero todo se vino abajo cuando respondió la contestadora y no tuve otra opción que dejar un mensaje que sonaba más a una completa mentira.

-Hola Emma soy yo, emm, saldré de la ciudad unos días por un asunto familiar, algo que mi madre me pidió hacer, así que nos vemos a mi regreso.

Luego marco a mi madre, con ella el plan de habla, evade y cuelga es el único que puedo utilizar para tratar de salir bien librada.

- hola mamá, soy yo

- Regina, al fin llamas, trate de localizarte – en tono de regaño, igual al de siempre cuando he tardado mucho en hacerle saber de mí.

- Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Un favor?, ¿segura que no tienes nada?, no me mientas Regina – dijo preocupada mi madre, me conoce muy bien.

- Estoy bien mamá ya te lo dije, solo quiero que hagas algo por mí, saldré de la ciudad un par de días y no quiero que Emma se haga ideas que no son, le diré que me iré porque tú me pediste algo; podrías corroborar mi historia?

- ¿Y por qué tienes que mentirle a Emma? ¿Paso algo que no sé? Al menos a mí me dirás la verdad.

- Mamá solo quiero estar sola eso es todo y ya conoces a Emma.

- ¿A dónde irás? Al menos merezco saber eso. – le reprochó su madre.

- Aún no lo sé, pero prometo llamarte tan pronto este allí; así que cuento contigo, adiós mamá.

Y cuelgo la bocina antes de que mi madre pudiera decir algo más. Busco un número en la guía, hago otra llamada para rentar una cabaña junto al mar y luego voy a preparar el equipaje para los dos días que estaré fuera.

Cuando terminé de empacar las cosas necesarias, voy a la cocina y tomo un vaso de leche tibia para tratar de descansar un poco y luego, me dirijo a la cama, partiría un poco antes del amanecer previniendo que Emma tuviera el impulso de venir a buscarme.

El teléfono sonó pasadas las 11 de la noche como era costumbre, de seguro era Emma pero no levantaría la bocina, no quería hablar con ella en este momento, seguramente acababa de escuchar mi mensaje y llamaba para indagar mi destino, después de algunos repiques el teléfono dejo de sonar; seguramente se había imaginado que había partido aquella misma noche al ser la contestadora quien respondía al llamado.

El despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana, me puse en pie y me aliste para partir, aún era de noche cuando emprendí el viaje hacia un encuentro postergado por mucho tiempo con mi misma.

.

.

Un poco después de las 8 am llego por fin a mi destino, antes me detuve en un pequeño mercado en el camino para comprar alimentos suficientes para mi estancia en el lugar, no quería tener que desplazarme hasta que estuviera de regreso en la ciudad. Pensar, era todo lo que quería, pensar junto al mar que tanto quería, vine aquí con la intención de poner un poco de orden a mi vida, pero en qué sentido?, quería alejarme pero para qué?, por qué?, de qué?. Vine en busca de algo que me ayude a salir de la soledad asfixiante en la que vivo consumida, por mi propia estupidez y cobardía.

Arreglo todo cuanto he traído, ropa y víveres, cada cosa en su lugar; la cabaña constaba de dos habitaciones, una era la alcoba, bastante cómoda con un gran ventanal desde el cual podía verse el mar tan pronto abriera los ojos, la otra era un amplio salón con chimenea, un sofá y un par de sillones, junto a la entrada estaba la pequeña cocina y una mesa rustica, con un par de viejas sillas que hacían juego conformaban el comedor; luego de la pequeña inspección salgo a la playa, está casi desierta, el día está fresco ya que el sol se oculto tras algunas nubes que llenan casi todo el firmamento; descalzo mis pies, y hago contacto con la blanca arena hasta llegar cerca de la orilla y decido sentarme allí mismo; contemplo el mar, simplemente lo observo sin pensar, miro las olas chocar con la arena y el agua llegar casi a mis pies, su ir y venir me hipnotiza, me llena de una extraña paz, vació mi mente y voy olvidándome de todo poco a poco; pero unas risas me sacan de mi estado meditabundo, busco con la mirada de donde provienen los sonidos hasta que lo encuentro, veo dos pequeños niños corriendo por la arena, son como d años, se ven felices, sin ninguna pena en su corazón, simplemente ríen y juegan en la arena; luego una mujer de unos 35 años se une a ellos correteándolos y uniéndose a sus risas, un instante después un hombre sale a su encuentro y el cuadro es perfecto; sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas y la sensación de vació con la que llegue horas atrás vuelve a formar parte de mí. Me levanto y voy a mi cabaña para lavarme el rostro y frente al espejo sólo logro ver tristeza y soledad, una profunda soledad reflejada en la imagen del espejo. La escena anterior me recordó algo que nunca tendré, no de la forma en que quisiera.

No me había fijado cuán rápido corre el tiempo cuando quieres que vaya despacio, ya era casi la 1 y no había comido nada así que me prepararía algo ligero para continuar con el día.

La noche llego igual de rápido que la tarde y solo puede sentir lo vacía, que era mi vida, tenía mi carrera la que constantemente se veía amenazada, mi familia con la que sólo pasaba tiempo en las fiestas. ¿Amigos? Creo que no tenía ninguno, mi jefe que con sus actos había demostrado su lealtad y a Emma, quien devengaba todo mi tiempo; pero aún teniéndolos a ellos, sigo sintiendo que hay algo que me falta, algo que provoca esta soledad y aún no descubro por completo que es.

El viento sopla frió pero el fuego y una copa de vino hacen que conserve el calor, el sonido de los leños quemándose en la chimenea van al ritmo de la música y dejo mi mente volar igual que el viento.

Ya pasan de las 2 de la madrugada y hay algo que me impide dormir, he leído un libro, tomado leche tibia, pero nada parece funcionar hasta que miro sobre la mesa de noche y encuentro el por qué de mi insomnio, el teléfono y la habitual llamada a altas horas de la noche, la causa de mi desvelo como siempre es Emma, lo recuerdo y sonrió, y por primera vez desde que llegue siento paz, vuelvo a pensar en ella y poco a poco voy conciliando el sueño.

La mañana llega mucho más clara que la anterior, el sol brillaba en lo alto y el sonido acompasado del mar irradiaba calma, mi sentimiento de soledad seguía latente pero desde la noche anterior algo había cambiado, no sabía que era exactamente pero mi horizonte comenzaba a despejarse.

Vi de nuevo a aquella familia jugando en la playa y no pude evitar sentirme igual que el día anterior, solo que esta vez no llore, tal vez ya acepte definitivamente el hecho; y aunque nunca me veré en una situación como la que estoy observando, ni tendré una familia como esa, estoy segura de algo que ya tengo y siempre tendré. Recordé que no había llamado a mi madre como se lo había prometido, si no lo hacía seguro dejaría de corroborar mi historia, pensando que algo grave me ocurría por la forma en que me fui. Entro de nuevo y marco su número.

- Hola – escucho su voz algo angustiada.

- Mamá es Regina – le respondo

- ¿Donde estas? ¿Cuándo llegaste? - me pregunta con rapidez.

- Llegue ayer temprano, estoy bien no te preocupes, regresaré en un par de días. – contesto esperando calmar su ansiedad.

- Emma me llamo quería saber donde habías ido, le dije que fuiste a resolver un asunto familiar; pero no quedo muy convencida.

- Me lo imagino – era de esperar que ella no se creyera aquella historia tan trillada - Te llamo cuando regrese, adiós mamá – le digo tratando de cortar la comunicación tan rápido como pude.

- Como digas, hasta pronto Regina. – finaliza mi madre sabiendo que no obtendrá mucho más de mí.

Era de esperarse, mi madre dio una razón que nadie medianamente inteligente se creería y menos Emma, de seguro ya ha realizado un sin número de teorías y sólo está esperando un tiempo prudente para bombardear mi teléfono con sus llamadas y saturar el correo con sus mensajes. Tengo el teléfono apagado desde que llegue así que voy a revisarlo, lo saco del fondo del cajón y lo enciendo 18 llamadas perdidas 14 mensajes de voz.

Miro la lista de teléfonos, 16 de Emma y 2 de mi madre, y no tengo que pensar para saber de quién son los mensajes.

- Regina donde estas, llámame.

- Regina, soy yo, llámame estoy en casa, El jefe me dio días libres.

- ...

- ...

- Regina hable con tú madre, es tú madre pero no le creí una palabra ¿dónde estás?

- ¿Regina estás bien?, Sólo llama para saberlo.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Soy yo. De nuevo, si no me respondes iniciaré una búsqueda intensiva.

- Regina, son las 2 AM y no puedo dormir, sé que eso no es una novedad. ¿Dónde estás, sólo hazme saber que en verdad estas bien?

Todos similares hasta llegar al final.

- Regina es definitivo, iniciaré una búsqueda, llame de nuevo a tú madre y me convencí más que algo te pasa.

En que estaba pensando cuando di una excusa tan estúpida, ya lo había hecho una vez cuando me fui con nuestro peor enemigo por nuestra investigación y el resultado no fue nada bueno. Debía llamarlo, en el fondo deseaba hacerlo, sólo marco su número en la memoria y ni siquiera repica una vez.

- Regina!

- Si Emma soy yo.

- ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes sólo quería pasar unos días alejada de la ciudad y de todo, nada más. – le dije.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste y punto. – me respondió entre aliviada y enojada.

- Ya te lo dije Emma, necesitaba unos días sola, es todo – respondo un poco exasperada.

- ¿Puedo llamarte en la noche?

- Emma aunque te diga que no, sé que encontraras una excusa para hacerlo. – le respondo dándole mi aprobación.

Ninguna de los das habla y digo lo primero que se me ocurre para romper el silencio.

- Así que el jefe te dio días libres eh, me sorprende que los hayas tomado sin titubeos. – le habló tratando de cambiar el tema.

- No los tomé como una niña buena Regina, me obligo a tomarlos, además la oficina sin ti no es la misma, el trabajo resulta aburrido sin ver tu ceja levantada al escuchar mis tonterías. – me dice y sé que está sonriendo.

- Vaya no me esperaba tanto – le dije haciéndome la sorprendida

- Realmente me asustaste Regina, creí que pasaría por lo mismo de nuevo.

Sé a qué se refiere, recuerdo su expresión, el enojo y el miedo en su mirada cuando regrese de aquel viaje al que arriesgué a ir sólo por terquedad, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- Regina, Regina me escuchas – me llama y me devuelve a la realidad.

- Si Emma, sigo aquí, te escucho – le respondo indicándole que sigo con ella.

- Puedo saber cuándo volverás, si no te has enterado nuestra ausencia de la oficina se extiende a dos semanas y no me gustaría esperar 21.600 minutos para verte.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, realmente puede ser encantadora cuando quiere sin proponérselo.

- Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y ponerle orden a otras tantas en mi vida, así que no tengo una fecha definida para volver.

- Si yo hago parte de esas cosas quizás pueda ayudarte. Soy buena escuchando, he estado en terapia, así que puedo darte terapia.

Eres Tú, siempre Tú, lo eres todo Emma puedo pasar una noche contigo pero no me permito estar junto a ti cuando despiertas, siempre huyo; hasta puede parecer que te uso y luego te dejo de lado hasta que quiera usarte de nuevo y tú me lo permites, no sé porque lo haces, sólo me sigues el juego esperando que un día deje de huir de mis demonios y miedos y me encuentres a tú lado cuando abras los ojos.

- Si te necesito te lo haré saber, no te preocupes, estoy bien - Y ahí voy de nuevo, encerrándome en la urna de cristal inalcanzable a tus manos.

- Estaré atenta. – me responde.

- Hablamos luego Emma – le digo.

- Regina! – dijo apresurado antes que colgara el teléfono

- Si Emma - contesto

- Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que mi vida se extinga.

En ese momento cuelgo el teléfono, y salgo de nuevo a la playa ¿porque tengo que hacerlo todo tan difícil?, Es como Mary Margareth lo dijo, daría mi vida por Emma cuantas veces fuera necesario, pero no me permito amarla no como ella lo merece y yo lo necesito. Pero acabo de darme cuenta de algo, vine aquí no para poner en orden mis sentimientos hacia Emma esos ya los tengo muy claros, vine para buscar una definición de lo que somos en los convencionalismos sociales, pero nosotras no somos convencionales para la sociedad, somos compañeras en nuestra propia definición de esta palabra, una compañera, es justo lo que necesito ahora, a mí compañera, a la única que existe para mí desde una noche lluviosa en un hotel fuera de la ciudad hace muchos años. Pero ahora lo sé, aunque tenga miedo y huya escondiéndome en mi misma, ella estará ahí, esperando a que salga de nuevo, sin reprochar nada ni pedir más explicaciones que las que quiera dar, estará ahí para poner su mano atrás de mi espalada invitándome a seguir, siempre siendo un "caballero en brillante armadura"; aunque mi vida nunca llegue a ser como aquella familia que vi estos días en la playa, tendría todo cuanto pudiera desear. Era tiempo de dejar un poco al miedo de lado, de dejar de huir en la madrugada y hacer más alcanzable la urna y tenía una idea de por donde comenzar uno, dos, tres repiques.

- Diga – contestó de inmediato.

- Playa Coral cabaña No 13 – fue lo único que dije antes de colgar.

Ahora sólo tengo que esperar, ¿cuánto tiempo? Eso depende del tráfico.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estas semanas han sido realmente agotadoras y si eso lo digo yo que no suelo dormir más que unas cuantas horas, puedo imaginarme como se sentirá Regina. Estos últimos días ha estado más distante de lo normal, estoy seguro que ansia un baño de 8 horas seguidas y dormir hasta la primavera, es viernes y después de 4 semanas consecutivas de arduo trabajo tenemos un descanso, ella lo necesita en verdad, no ha dormido como es debido, en las mañanas puedo ver una pequeña sombra bajo sus ojos, la que trata de ocultar con algo de maquillaje; si le pregunto qué le pasa sólo recibo el eterno "Estoy bien" lo cual significa todo lo contrario.

Me encantaría poder entrar aunque sea por un momento, a esa parte suya que se empeña en ocultarme en una urna bajo 100 llaves, puesta en un pedestal, donde sólo se puede tener acceso, durante la milésima de segundo que deja su guardia baja, pero ese tiempo nunca es suficiente para alcanzarla.

Es viernes pero no quiero ir a casa temprano, está vacía y fría como siempre, prefiero dar vueltas en el auto que ella tanto detesta hasta que sea lo suficientemente tarde para que el mañana llegue pronto, sin darme cuenta como muchas otras veces estoy frente a tu casa; paso horas sentada mirando tu ventana sin atreverme a subir y hoy menos que nunca intentaría hacerlo, no quieres verme, lo sé por la forma en que te despediste esta tarde "Hasta el lunes Emma" ya sé que eso lo has dicho cientos de veces pero el tono de hoy era diferente, sonó a un muro de concreto, sonó a "No me molestes Emma, quiero estar sola" pero no puedo dejarte sola, no estás bien, no lo has estado en todos estos días, sé lo que perturba tú alma pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte si tú no me lo permites; sólo puedo esperar pacientemente.

Ya es tarde, aunque no mucho, regreso a casa y la luz parpadeante del contestador llama mi atención, dos mensajes, primer mensaje

" Emma tienes que ver lo que Leroy encontró, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono la línea puede no ser segura"

Quizás mañana me pase por allí para ver el motivo de tanto misterio. Segundo mensaje.

"Hola Emma soy yo, emm, saldré de la ciudad unos días por un asunto familiar, algo que mi madre me pidió hacer, así que nos vemos a mi regreso."

Se escuchaba algo nerviosa, marco su número pero es el contestador quien responde, pudo haber salido luego que me fui de su casa, intento al celular pero está apagado, miro el reloj y está bastante tarde para llamar a su madre. Tal vez es solo la paranoia habitual pero contaré las horas hasta que llegue el amanecer y poder hablar con su madre; esta noche dormiré menos de lo habitual.

No pude dormir formándome ideas de a dónde fue Regina. Recuerdo la última vez que dejo un mensaje de ese tipo en mi máquina. Marco el número y espero a que atienda Cora.

Hola - contesta

Sra Mills es Emma – le digo básicamente sin saludar

Hola Emma ¿cómo has estado? – pregunta efusiva

Bien Sra Mills. Quería preguntarle a dónde fue su Hija, me dejo un mensaje en el contestador pero no fue muy claro. – le digo sin rodeos

Ehh, le pedí un pequeño favor, ya sabes, fue a San Diego a solucionar algo con Zelena, lamento no poder seguir hablando contigo querida pero llaman a la puerta hasta pronto Emma.

Sólo escucho el beeeeeeep de la línea y ahora estoy completamente seguro que algo ocurre, Cora no sabe dónde esta Regina.

Voy a la oficina lo más rápido que puedo el jefe puede saber algo. Es sábado y los pasillos están prácticamente vacíos llego al 4 piso y voy directo a la oficina de el jefe, espero encontrarlo, no me cercioré si estaba antes de venir, pero en este momento no puedo pensar claramente, Regina podría estar en problemas mientras yo pierdo el tiempo haciendo llamadas en lugar de actuar. Toco la puerta dos veces y escucho un "adelante"

Buenos días señor

Buenos días Emma – dijo con su seriedad característica.

¿Sabe algo de Regina? – a él puedo hablarle con total confianza.

Me llamo anoche para solicitar un permiso, asuntos familiares creo. –respondió de forma directa

¿No le dijo nada más? – pregunté un tanto preocupado

No eso fue todo. ¿Pasa algo?.

No lo sé, no lo sé – respondo con la verdad, y es cierto, no tengo ninguna prueba de que algo malo pueda estar pasando con mi compañera en este momento.

Ya que esta aquí me ahorro tener que llamarlo, tiene dos semanas de vacaciones a partir de ahora al igual que su compañera; y no voy a aceptar ninguna excusa de su parte para no tomarlas.

Como diga señor, nos vemos en dos semanas. – respondí saliendo tan pronto como pude de la oficina.

Y lo último que veo antes de salir es la cara de asombro de El jefe por mi inmediata aceptación de alejarme dos semanas de la oficina; pero lo único que tengo en la cabeza es a Regina y ahora dispongo de tiempo suficiente para encontrarla, sólo espero no tener que necesitarlo todo.

He tratado de ubicarla de todas las maneras posibles pero como la vez anterior, que se fue de igual manera, no uso tarjetas de crédito ni dejo rastro alguno que seguir para encontrarla, puede que este exagerando pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo le pasa, aunque su vida no esté corriendo peligro alguno, ella no está bien.

Un día entero buscándote y no te encontré, una vez más no permites que llegue a ti. ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil Regina? ¿Porqué simplemente no te permites que tus sentimientos hablen por ti?, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?. ¿Cómo puedes entregarte a mí una noche, permitirme llegar un poco más a tú alma, y al siguiente día cuando entras a la oficina, después de haber desaparecido en la madrugada, pretender que la noche anterior fue inexistente, como una noche de verano en el país de las Hadas; pero eso sólo lo pretendes, porque sé que por dentro tus fantasmas te acosan y no te dejan tranquila, tú mente racional choca con tú ardiente corazón y te debates en un dilema de sentimientos, yo te ayudo apoyando tú versión con mi silencio, al no hacer ningún comentario referente a tantas noches que te he tenido o a las mañanas que has desaparecido, porque tengo miedo que si digo algo tus demonios hagan que me alejes de esos instantes únicos, en los que creo alcanzarte en las interminables noches sin mañanas.

No recuerdo cuantas veces te he llamado o cuantos mensajes te he dejado pero tengo que sumar uno más a la lista.

- Regina, son las 2 AM y no puedo dormir, sé que eso no es una novedad. ¿Donde estas, sólo hazme saber que en verdad estas bien?

El sol entra por la ventana y lástima mis ojos, dormí menos que ayer, no pude dejar de pensar que algo te pudiera estar pasando en este momento, y no saber a dónde correr para rescatarte.

Hablo de nuevo con tú madre pero no me dice más que la última vez que hablamos, me convenzo que me está diciendo mentiras. Dejo un último mensaje en tu celular advirtiéndote que levantaré cada piedra hasta encontrarte, y antes que desate la tercera guerra mundial en tú búsqueda, llamas y creo que puedo empezar a respirar nuevamente.

Y escucho su "Estoy Bien", que quería estar sola unos días, le digo cuanto la extraño, no sólo estos dos días sino todos los días que no me deja tenerla y me saca de su vida, le digo el miedo que tuve por no saber su paradero y las paranoicas conclusiones a las que había llegado, le digo que la amo y que no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin verla y sin tenerla a mi lado, le digo todo esto a mi manera, esperando que me entienda como siempre lo ha hecho, esperando que derribe el pedestal y me permita entrar definitivamente y no a pedazos pequeñitos cada noche en que me muestra el cielo y luego me envía en la madrugada al infierno.

Pero una vez más me dejas de lado, no me necesitas, "Estas bien". Demonios Regina! Cuando dejarás de darme trocitos de tu vida, cuando permitirás que yo te de todo lo que puedo darte, lo que has recuperado de mi ser todos estos años.

Me despides, vas a cortar la comunicación pero no puedo permitir que te alejes nuevamente, no sin antes decirte que te pertenezco Regina, que yo continuo viva porque tú haces que así sea.

- Regina!

- Si Emma

- Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que mi vida se extinga.

Eso es todo colgaste el teléfono y me dejas de lado nuevamente sola esperando lo que tú quieras brindarme; sé que soy egoísta que te he dejado incontables veces de lado con la excusa de protegerte de mi loca vida, pero ya no quiero eso Regina, quiero que sepas cuando tengo miedo y no pueda dormir en la noche aunque no te lo diga con esas palabras, quiero que aunque me digas "Estoy Bien" yo pueda brindarte mi hombro y tú lo aceptes para sostenerte, quiero despertar y no temer abrir los ojos para confirmar que te has ido. Quiero que me digas "Te Amo" aunque no lo escuche con palabras, Quiero todo de ti y voy a tenerlo aunque tenga que esperar a llenar un saco con las migajas que dejas en el camino.

El sonido del teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Diga - contesto

- Playa Coral cabaña No 13 – dice su melodiosa voz

Y sonrió, me paro de la cama y me apuro a preparar un improvisado equipaje; ha dado un gran paso y tengo la certeza de que mañana cuando despierte, por lo menos estaremos en el mismo lugar así tenga que tapiar todas las salidas de aquella cabaña.

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bien esto es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews, es una historia corta así que tendrá otro capítulo más. Me excuso por los errores gramaticales y sé que es un UA MUY Alternativo y que pueden estás un poco OOC, pero bueno en los fanfiction se vale todo incluso escribir un SQ fic pensando en tu pareja favorita de agentes de FBI :) si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PENSAMIENTOS EN LA ARENA.**

**.**

**Ok. Aquí está la segunda parte de la historia, y sí para quienes le atinaron, tiene 100% influencia X-Files, confieso que me encantaría leer "Los Expedientes Secretos de Storybrook" (o escribirlos pero a veces el tiempo no ayuda.)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Como siempre ni ONCE ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_El sonido del teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos._

_- Diga - contesto_

_- Playa Coral cabaña No 13 – dice su melodiosa voz_

_Y sonrió, me paro de la cama y me apuro a preparar un improvisado equipaje; ha dado un gran paso y tengo la certeza de que mañana cuando despierte, por lo menos estaremos en el mismo lugar así tenga que tapiar todas las salidas de aquella cabaña._

**Pensamientos en la Arena.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Depende del tráfico lo que tarde Emma en llegar, ahora que lo pienso quizás no fue tan buena idea llamarla para que viniera, aquí no puedo esconderme al menos no físicamente, aquí tendré sus ojos fijos en mí todo el tiempo que este despierta, lo que serán muchas horas considerando lo poco que suele dormir. Tal vez deba llamarla y decirle que nos vemos en un par de días en la ciudad pero no sería justo, no sólo para Emma, necesito aprender a dejar de temer a las posibilidades que me representa el dejar de huir y dejar el miedo atrás.

Pero el racionalismo me gana, tomo el teléfono para detener la llegada de Emma, repica una, dos, tres veces y suena su entusiasta voz en el contestador; debió haber salido casi inmediatamente después que la llame, preparó el equipaje como suele hacerlo, estoy segura que pensó en que la llamaría para decirle que lo olvidara que no tenía que venir y no quiso correr riesgos, me conoces muy bien Emma en ocasiones mejor que yo misma; eso me aterra y me gusta al mismo tiempo.

No puedo evitar que vengas, con esa llamada debes estar pensando que te di permiso de entrar más en mi vida, cómo si eso fuera posible, tienes mi vida Emma, siempre la has tenido, pero no creo estar aún lista para compartir todo contigo, para derrumbar la barrera invisible que he creado, para exorcizar los miedos que hacen que te deje sola en la cama cada mañana, cuando la noche anterior estuve a tú lado y no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

¿Qué haré cuando llegues?, ¿qué voy a decirte?, ¿cómo voy a actuar?, no puedo hablar contigo ni aclararte mis dudas y el porqué de mis miedos si yo aún no tengo esas respuestas, pero tengo algo de tiempo, unas tres horas antes que toques la puerta y entres esperando una respuesta que no sé si podré darte.

Mientras llega el momento inevitable en que tenga que enfrentarme a ti y a mí misma, observo el mar, me tranquiliza, me hace pensar en ti, en mí, en nosotros, en lo que habrá mañana, en lo que podría haber, en lo que nunca habrá; en lo que me has dado, lo que te he dado y lo que no te he dado nunca porque no me permito dártelo. Pienso en todo esto y no sé porque me quieres Emma, porqué lo haces si sólo te doy de mí pedacitos, pedacitos esporádicos; que cuando creo te he dado muchos, te los quito todos nuevamente y te dejo sin nada, a la espera de que baje la guardia y te regale un poquito de mí.

No sé porque lo hago, ni porque tú me dejas hacerlo, ¿por qué no te robas todo y no me lo devuelves?, quiero dártelo todo, todo lo que pueda darte, ayúdame a darte todo y no te quedes esperando. Pero sé que eso no es posible, te acostumbré a esto, estas convencida que sólo mereces lo que yo quiera darte de vez en cuando, no demandarás más de lo que te esté dando; que irónico, ahora estoy atada por las reglas que yo sin decirlo impuse, reglas que seguirán irrompibles porque ni tú ni yo somos capaces de romperlas.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo aceptaste 2 semanas de vacaciones? Ahora que lo pienso tenías que estar muy desesperada para aceptar sin poner la mínima resistencia, no te creí que el jefe te haya obligado, el tono de tu voz te delataba.

Me siento culpable por lo que te hice pasar estos dos días, ¿cómo no pensé bien las consecuencias?, olvide que las decisiones que tome no sólo me afectan a mí, somos un equipo, somos causa y efecto.

El viento soplando fuerte, esta helado, se me hace extraño considerando el buen tiempo que hay, entro a la cabaña me dirijo a la habitación en busca de una manta, la tarde realmente se puso fría, enciendo la chimenea y me recuesto en el fofa cubriéndome con la manta; cierro un instante los ojos, sólo un segundo y al abrirlos las cosas no son iguales.

Al abrir los ojos continuaba recostada en el sofá con la manta cubriéndome, pero no era la misma manta, ni el mismo sofá y muchos menos la cabaña donde me estaba quedando, me levante asustada como cuando tienes una pesadilla y al despertar no puedes ver con claridad ni identificar el lugar donde te encuentras.

Estaba en una casa una casa amplia, agradable, de techos altos una linda casa en los suburbios sin lugar a dudas; me asome por la ventana, delante había un gran y bonito jardín con cercas blancas. Estaba asustada pero no tenía miedo a que algo fuera a pasarme, al menos no algo que pusiera mi vida en peligro.

Inicie el recorrido de la casa, comencé por el exterior; salí por la puerta principal y sin lugar a dudas la casa era realmente hermosa, recorrí el perímetro hasta llegar a la parte trasera, el patio era igual de extenso que el jardín delantero, allí había una linda casita de madera para un perro de considerable tamaño, entre por la puerta trasera; la cocina era enorme, daba la impresión de ser uno de los lugares favoritos para estar en la casa, en el refrigerador habían pegados algunos dibujos de niños y otros tantos exámenes con excelentes notas; al parecer una linda familia vivía aquí.

Subí al segundo piso y comencé a recorrer las habitaciones, encontré dos que indudablemente eran de niños, bastante ordenadas, considerando lo desordenados que suelen ser los niños con sus cuartos, la tercera habitación parece más ser un cuarto de huéspedes, no tenia objetos personales que pudieran identificar que pertenecía a una persona en particular.

La última habitación debía ser el cuarto principal, me acerque al tocador y me sorprendí de identificar algunos objetos personales. ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Qué hacían mis cosas aquí? Me dirigí al closet, no sólo había gran parte de mi ropa sino que un lado del mismo estaba lleno de chaquetas de cuero, camisas y jeans, muchas de las cuales reconocí y esto me sorprendió más aún.

Baje tan rápido como pude cuando el teléfono sonó, no me decidía si responder o no hasta que opte por lo primero.

Hola -respondo

Hola Regina – dice la voz al otro lado de la línea

Zelena? - me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

Si soy yo, sólo querría recordarles que la cena por el cumpleaños de Sara se adelanto para las 3 de la tarde, dile a Emma, que le prometió a ella no faltar a su cumpleaños, aunque tuviera que cancelar sus rondas.

Se lo diré, no te preocupes – le contesto en medio todavía de la sorpresa.

Nos vemos mañana – se despide

Claro – es lo único que atino a decir

Ahora si no entendía nada, si alguien me dijera que es un universo paralelo o que es una fantasía provocada por una intoxicación lo creería. Algo llama mi atención, las fotografías sobre la chimenea que no note antes. Estábamos Emma y yo muy sonrientes en unas, un niño y una niña en otras, algunas con los cuatro juntos, parecía una vida fantasma, un espejo bizarro comparado con nuestra realidad. Escucho risas y la puerta abrirse, veo entrar a una muy sonriente y nunca antes vista de esa forma Emma, y tras suyo dos chicos de unos 5 y otro 7 años completamente embarrados que corren hacia mí gritando "Mami ganamos!".

No sé que responder ni cómo reaccionar, esto ya es muy extraño, sólo respondo con una sonrisa e igual de rápido que llegaron salen disparados escaleras arriba; mientras los observo subir siento unos brazos que me rodean, Emma acerca sus labios a mi cuello y luego susurra en mi odio mientras cierro los ojos "Verdad Regina que es la vida que siempre quisimos, la vida perfecta que soñaste" .

No! Esta no es mi vida, quizás es la vida que otros deseaban que tuviera, la que pude haber deseado muchos años atrás, antes que Emma entrara en mi vida, este es un espejismo, no es real, yo sólo quiero a Emma, la real, la único que conozco, por la que daría y arriesgaría todo, la que se mete constantemente en problemas, la que siempre se está temerosa por sus problemas de abandono. No la que me está abrazando y sonríe como en comercial de pasta de dientes, este no es mí Emma, no lo siento como ella, no huele a ella. Esta no es la vida perfecta que quiero, yo ya tengo una vida perfecta para mí, con mi Emma real, que me ama tal como soy, con mi presente y mi pasado.

Ahora lo entiendo, me preguntaba por qué me permitía hacerle daño en cierta forma, por qué se dejaba utilizar por mí, sin hacer reclamos ni pedir explicaciones, ahora está claro, es porque me quiere, lo hace sin reparos, quiere lo que soy, sin más ni menos, quiere la Regina que conoce y ve día a día, claro que la preferiría sin la barrera que la repele en ocasiones.

Abro los ojos nuevamente, miro a mí alrededor y estoy de nuevo en la cabaña. Me siento en una historia de Dickens; miro hacia fuera, el día ha caído y ha entrado la noche, miro el reloj y son más de las 7 de la noche, dormí un buen rato. Ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño que ella no haya llegado aún; aunque el tráfico hubiera estado fatal Emma debería haber llegado hace algún tiempo, el clima tampoco ha estado desfavorable, me levanto inmediatamente, estoy preocupada, voy en busca del teléfono y le llamo. Maldición! Apagado o fuera de cobertura.

El viento sola fuerte, abre la ventana y el aire congelado inunda la habitación, escucho un ruido, cristal rompiéndose. No sé si es paranoia pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lo siguiente que escucho es el sonido de mi celular, me apresuro a contestar esperando que sea Emma diciendo que está perdida, que pronto llegará; ni siquiera miro quien llama sólo contesto

Diga?

Regina Mills? – preguntan y esa voz no logro identificarla

Si soy yo.

Siento un vació en el estómago, nunca me han gustado las llamadas de desconocidos.

- Soy el oficial Taylor de la policía del condado, conoce usted a Emma Swan

En ese momento dejo de escucharlo, me desconecto y mi mente se pone en blanco; desde que soplo el viento sabía que algo malo había pasado.

- Playa Coral cabaña No 13.

Esas palabras fueron música para mis oídos. Corrí a la habitación para preparar el equipaje; si usualmente era un desastre en esta materia, esta ocasión se llevo todos los premios. Sólo vacié el contenido de los cajones en una maleta y la cerré como pude, tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, no podía darle tiempo a Regina que se arrepintiera de haberme llamado.

Literalmente vuelo hasta el auto, pero hay ocasiones en que el destino no te ayuda. En la carrera por salir había olvidado las llaves en algún lugar de la casa. Voy por ellas rápidamente, no puedo perder tiempo; mientras las busco el teléfono suena, no me molesto en contestar se perfectamente con quien me encontraría si levantara la bocina "Emma, creo que mejor nos vemos en la ciudad en unos días". Creo que hasta puedo ver su rostro con mirada evasiva mientras dice estas palabras; pero no te daré ese placer Regina no levantaré esa bocina para que me alejes después que me abriste una ventana hacia ti. No permitiré que me quites la migaja que recién has dejado caer para que la recoja.

Finalmente emprendo mi camino. Es temprano aún, el clima es favorable y a un buen ritmo es probable que este con Regina en menos de 4 horas; el sólo pensarlo me hace feliz y me aterra al mismo tiempo.

Quisiera imaginarme como seria nuestra vida si el trabajo no me hubiera consumido, o mejor si hubiera dejado de esconderme tras el trabajo para no enfrentar lo que siento por ti casi desde que entraste a mi vida. Tendríamos la vida que una vez me dijiste que querías. ¿Seriamos otra fotografía perfecta sobre una chimenea? ¿Es eso lo que quieres Regina?, si lo es te lo daré, te daré todo lo que pidas, te daré todo de mí incluso más, sólo dame una pista, un gesto, media palabra, pero no me dejes seguir adivinando.

Voy hacia ti y sin embargo no me lo puedo creer, el que me hayas llamado el que me hayas abierto una entrada a tú mundo, te conozco desde hace años pero sólo lo que has querido enseñarme porque cada vez que te muestras por completo, tú escudo protector se activa automáticamente. Pero en realidad no necesito saber más de tí, lo que sé me es más que suficiente y me hace en cierta forma feliz, así tal como eres te amo, con todos tus defectos y virtudes, sin ninguna razón en especial, sólo porque eres tú. Lo único que pido es que no me hagas a un lado, que al despertar en la mañana no me halle sola en casa porque escapaste antes de que pudiera darte un los buenos días; teniendo eso sería completamente feliz.

Miro el reloj y apenas ha pasado una hora desde que salí de casa, hay más tráfico del que esperaba, pero no me preocupa mucho, debe ser normal considerando que es fin de semana. Enciendo el radio, dejo la emisora que esta sintonizada y este acto cotidiano me trae de nuevo a la cabeza el mismo nombre "Regina" no puedo recordar cuantas veces he encendido la radio cuando viajamos juntos, tal vez nunca lo haya hecho, su respiración o sus largos silencios son más que suficientes por el hecho que está a mi lado, no necesito ninguna distracción, ella es la mayor distracción de todas; no sé cómo no hemos tenido aún un accidente de auto, creo que desarrollé la habilidad de conducir mientras la contemplo.

El sonido del teléfono me devuelve a la realidad.

Hola

Emma, es Cora Mills

Señora Mills pasa algo? – Que la madre de Regina me llamara no era algo que ocurriera con frecuencia, al menos no para cosas buenas, generalmente era porque algo malo había ocurrido.

Nada querida, sólo quería decirte que Regina está bien, ayer me dejaste preocupada después que hablamos.

Lo sé, y lo siento, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, voy en camino hacia donde ella está - creo que tal vez no debí haber dicho eso.

Vaya!, me alegro, no me gusta mentir, dale mis saludos a Regina y tengan cuidado.

Antes que pudiera responderle la batería del teléfono decide salir a huelga, estaré incomunicado hasta llegar a mi destino, pero ahora que lo pienso cuando llegue no necesitaré cargar la batería, la única persona con quien quisiera hablar estará en el mismo lugar.

El camino se hace eterno, la temperatura comienza a bajar y mi cuerpo empieza a demandar alimento, dos días sin comer ni dormir, ideando teorías de todo tipo porque no sabía el paradero de Regina no es sano, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar largas jornadas trabajando muchas horas y descansando poco, no quería que Regina usará esto como excusa para evadirme.

A unos metros veo un súper, puedo aprovechar para comprar algunas provisiones para el camino; para nuestra estadía en la playa, seguramente Regina llevo lo necesario para un par de días, así que compro algunas cosas básicas, agua, cocoa, canela, leche, maní y algunos dulces, con esto sobreviviré mientras llego a mi destino. Miro el reloj y casi podría jurar que el tiempo se está devolviendo aunque es probable que el subconsciente me este jugando una mala pasada.

El cansancio está comenzando a vencerme apenas puedo mantener los ojos en la carretera, esto me recuerda cuando la perdí hace tantos años, cuando fue secuestrada y torturada por aquel desequilibrado mental; sé que debería parar unos minutos para descansar un rato, mi cuerpo realmente lo necesita pero si lo hago significaría tener que esperar más para ver a Regina y eso es lo que menos quiero, ansío verla aunque no salga una palabra de mis labios y me quede petrificado sólo observándola, memorizándola; pero mientras pienso en ella y me decido si parar o no por un rato, cierro los ojos por lo que me pareció un segundo pero al abrirlos no veo a tiempo el auto que viene a toda velocidad justo frente a mí.

**Cabaña en la Playa **

- Soy el oficial Taylor de la policía del condado, conoce usted a Emma Swan?

En ese momento dejo de escucharlo, me desconecto y mi mente se pone en blanco; desde que soplo el viento sabía que algo malo había pasado.

Se encuentra ahí señora Mills.

Si, si conozco a Emma Swan; ¿pasa algo? – claro que pasaba algo en mi interior podía sentir que así era.

La señora Swan sufrió un accidente en la carretera, fue trasladada al hospital del condado, tratamos de comunicarnos con usted en repetidas ocasiones pero sólo hasta ahora lo logramos

Un accidente? – mi mente no lograba procesar todo lo que decía el oficial, sólo relacionaba las palabras Emma, accidente y hospital

Si señora, su auto quedo en muy malas condiciones pero.

Gracias oficial. – le digo

Y simplemente cuelgo, no sé si el oficial seguía hablando o se había despedido, ahora sólo quería correr hacia el hospital y ver a Emma.

"Su auto quedo en muy malas condiciones" era lo único que se repetía en mi mente, "muy malas condiciones" me estaba imaginando el peor de los escenarios, sabía que ese patético auto amarillo era una trampa mortal. Maldición! Había olvidado preguntar donde quedaba el hospital, y la reciente explotación negativa de mi imaginación no era de mucha ayuda; por fortuna encuentro una gasolinera cerca para orientarme.

Bajo del auto y me dirijo a dos hombres que estaban hablando para pedir indicaciones

Vaya accidente en la carretera esta tarde – habló un hombre.

Si algo escuché, el auto quedo destruido, la mujer que conducía no debió haber tenido mucha suerte – le respondía otro

Creo que murió después de llegar al hospital, sus heridas eran graves – hablo de nuevo.

Murió? Emma muerta? No podía ser cierto. Tenía que llegar al hospital cuanto antes, ella no podía estar muerta no podía hacerme esto, no me importa si soy egoísta pero no puede dejarme sola.

Disculpen – les pregunte a aquellos hombres conteniéndome para no llorar – cómo llego al hospital? – les pregunté.

Siga por la misma ruta 2 Km. más y lo encontrará. – me respondieron.

Casi corrí al auto, ni siquiera agradecí a aquellas personas pero lo que menos me importaba era ser cortes, retome el camino inmediatamente tenía que llegar cuanto antes para confirmar que Emma estaba bien, que esas personas hablaban de alguien más.

Sobrepase todos los límites de velocidad para llegar al hospital, parquee el auto y corrí en busca de información.

Disculpe enfermera, trajeron a una mujer esta tarde por un accidente en la carretera – sólo quería respuestas.

Sí señora.

Puedo verla? Como se encuentra?

Lo siento señora, pero la paciente murió poco después de haber ingresado.

Muerta? Realmente estaba muerta? Me había dejado sola, sin habernos dado la oportunidad de estar realmente juntas, de despertar juntas y permanecer horas una al lado de la otra. No podía creerlo ella se había muerto y yo no pude darle todo cuanto merecía, murió a causa de mi estupidez, porque de no haberme ido de la forma en que lo hice, mintiéndole y alejándola como siempre; ella nunca hubiera venido a buscarme y ahora estaríamos ambas a salvo. Ambas porque desde hace unos minutos mi vida terminó, cuando escuche que Emma estaba muerta yo morí también. La había perdido.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pude haber hecho y no hice, pero el hubiera no existe, el pasado queda en el pasado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para echar el tiempo atrás, ya no importa que la amo ni que quiera tenerla hasta que mi vida se extinga junto a mí. Ahora su cuerpo sin vida yace sobre una cama metálica en la morgue.

¿Puedo verla? – pregunto a las enfermeras tratando de calmar el llanto.

Claro, en un momento. Es usted la familiar de la señora Johnson? – pregunta la enfermera

Johnson? – algo no estaba encajando, parece que el hubiera podía volverse realidad.

Si Kelly Johnson, no es por ella por quien estaba preguntando?

No, no. Yo busco a Emma Swan, me dijeron que l habían trasladado aquí luego del accidente.

Déjeme ver, la señora Swan no permaneció mucho aquí, la atendieron en la ambulancia, no tenía heridas.

No estaba muerta, Emma estaba viva, nunca me sentí más feliz en la vida, aunque pensé en perderla en varias oraciones ninguna fue como hoy. Pero si no se encontraba en el hospital ¿dónde estaba?.

sabe dónde está la paciente? – le pregunté

cuando salió de aquí iba con un oficial de policía, es todo lo que puedo decirle. – me dijo la enfermera.

De nuevo tomo el auto ahora en busca de la estación de policía, esta no estaba muy lejos del hospital. Cuando llego puedo ver lo que quedo del auto de Emma amarrado a una grúa, la parte delantera prácticamente había desaparecido era un milagro que alguien saliera bien librado de un accidente como ese. Entro a la estación y me dirijo al único uniformado que veo.

Disculpe oficial, busco a la mujer que conducía el auto que está afuera. Emma Swan. – le digo

Es usted Regina Mills? – pregunta el oficial

Así es. Nos conocemos? – pregunto algo intrigada

Yo le hable para avisarle del accidente, creo que la asuste un poco porque colgó y no me dejo explicarle porque la llamaba.

Ella está aquí? – le preguntó

No ella continúo su camino. Yo sólo la llamaba porque la señora había dejado varias de sus pertenencias. De seguro ya está en la playa, uno de mis compañeros se ofreció a llevarla.

Gracias oficial. – le dije saliendo corriendo de la oficina.

Tomo las cosas de Emma y me dirijo a la cabaña. Quiero verla, debo verificar por mi misma que no tiene nada de gravedad. De nuevo sobrepaso todos los límites de velocidad permitidos y llego a mi destino, abro la puerta esperando encontrar a Emma sentada en el sofá pero no es así. La busco por toda la casa pero no logro encontrarla. Marco su número pero está en correo de voz. Me detengo un momento y respiro profundamente, necesito calmarme; cierro los ojos un instante y al abrirlos veo la puerta trasera abierta.

Salgo enseguida a la playa y busco su silueta en todas las direcciones hasta que por fin veo una figura sentada en la playa. Me dirijo hacia ella, se que sintió mi presencia pero no gira hacia mí. Me siento a su lado pero no digo nada, sólo quiero asegurarme que realmente está aquí a mi lado.

Aunque sólo nos alumbra la luz de la luna paso mi mano por su cabeza para inspeccionar sus inexistentes heridas y en efecto no tiene ni una bandita sobre su ceja; me siento aliviada.

Ahora que todo está bien puedo sentir el viento frío entre ir y venir de aquí para allá es más de media noche. Emma parece notar mi reacción porque se pone de pie y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, caminamos en silencio a la cabaña, yo entro primero y espero hasta que se cierra la puerta y percibo a Emma observarme justo tras de mí. Antes de que diga nada volteo y me abrazo fuerte a ella.

No vuelvas a hacerme esto Emma.

No haré nada que no quieras Regina.

No me dejaras alejarte de mí Emma?.

Ni por un segundo.

Cerraras con llave para que no escape en las mañanas si vuelvo a intentarlo?.

Cada mañana hasta que ya no tenga que hacerlo.

No pensé que las cosas serían tan fáciles. No sé qué versión de los hechos conoció Regina pero me alegra que el resultado a eso sea lo que estoy viviendo.

Regina quieres decirme que te dijo aquel policía? Te he estado esperando por horas.

Ahora no importa Emma, por ahora tenemos dos semanas para discutir los pormenores.

Y después de eso?

Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Y solo puedo abrazarla más fuerte y sonreír. Nunca pensé que si un ebrio choca tu auto, que está estacionado, mientras estirabas las piernas un poco porque estas realmente cansada, porque apenas pudiste esquivar un auto que venía a toda velocidad frente a ti, se obtenga como premio tener en tus brazos, sin barreras invisibles impuestas a la mujer de tus sueños.

**Fin**

**Bien esto es todo. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
